


accidental revelation

by ladyveracruz



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, i miss them please, ninepercent shared the same wardrobe wbk, zikun living in my minds rent free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyveracruz/pseuds/ladyveracruz
Summary: when xukunaccidentallyexposed his dating life.
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Wang Ziyi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 19





	accidental revelation

**Author's Note:**

> heyho! this is my second contribution to zikun/yikun fandom (with minor zhangjun appearance), aha!  
> hopefully, it's good enough because im still learning to write in english (im still suck at it).  
> also i apologize if there's any grammatical error!
> 
> enjoy!

cai xukun woke up with a start, he fished out his phone from under the pillow then cursed out loud. this was supposed to be his free day but he had a project to do with his team and cai xukun was going to be late. lin yanjun would definitely kill him later.

xukun decided to speed up his shower and made a new record. 10 minutes later he dashed down the hallway, mouth still full with mouthwash, he went straight to the kitchen. xukun could already hear someone was fussing around there.

xukun elbowed the tall man who was currently busy washing the dishes aside and spit out his mouthwash on the sink.

"cai xukun what the hell?" the man furrowed his brows, his grey hoodie got wet because the dishes splashed into it. "i just changed my clothes!" he put down the sponge and dabbed his hoodie with a clean napkin.

"im sorry, ziyi! im super late right now. you don't want your beloved boyfriend getting strangled by lin yanjun, right?" xukun grinned then proceeded to plant a soft kiss on ziyi's right cheek.

"you deserve it, i guess," ziyi huffed but his face softened, "don't forget to put on warm clothes, it's pretty chilly outside." ziyi put an apple on xukun's waiting hands.

xukun beamed, ziyi was a considerate man and always well-prepared no matter what, and xukun loved it for him. "you're the best, wang ziyi!" xukun took a big bite of his apple while he was trying to pour some orange juice, xukun ended up spilling some juice on the kitchen counter.

xukun could hear ziyi let out a small sigh and muttered under his breath, "god, should i just file for divorce?" 

xukun turn his head to face ziyi and tutted, "i heard that and i know you love me!" he then took a gulp of his juice, xukun dashed down to the living room to pick up a discarded pink hoodie thrown on the back of the sofa, "see you later!" he shouted and put on the pink hoodie on his way out of their shared apartment. xukun didn't need to wait for a taxi because the cafe was only 10 minutes walk so he picked up his pace. xukun huffed out the cold breath, today was one of those days when he just wanted to huddle up in his warm bed doing nothing or preferably cuddling wang ziyi. he smiled just thinking about that.

xukun and ziyi had been together since two years ago, a year after they decided to become roommates. he didn’t want to look like a lovestruck boy who was head over heels for ziyi but xukun wasn’t lying when he said wang ziyi was the warmest, kindest, and the most charismatic person he ever met. xukun didn’t even bother covering up his dumbstruck face when he first met ziyi, that man was towering over him despite the fact xukun was considered pretty tall among his friends. ziyi really looked intimidating at first but once he started to smile, the cold facade just melt away instantly, no one could resist his soft smile. ziyi had that kind of effect at people and he knew it very well. lin yanjun was actually the one who introduced xukun to wang ziyi because he was going to move out of the apartment to live with his boyfriend, a cute bubbly boy named you zhangjing. it was a few weeks after xukun enrolled on the campus. yanjun was one of his old friends and apparently, yanjun was also ziyi's best friend slash roommate. xukun didn’t think too much back then so he just agreed when yanjun asked him to move in on his apartment. xukun was about to move out from the campus dorm anyway, because it was too crowded in there.

truth be told, not many people knew about their relationship because mainly, they rarely saw each other on campus and they wanted to keep it quiet. xukun was actually the one who was hell-bent to keep it secret because ziyi was a pretty well-known person in their major, yes both of them took music majors but ziyi was his senior. ziyi was the all-rounder student and also the leader of a famous b-boy crew in their campus. everyone knew ziyi and adored him. almost every single day xukun could see all the girls flocking around ziyi with their hands full of gifts and eyes glinting with admiration. sometimes, xukun wanted to just snatch away ziyi and announced to everyone that wang ziyi was his and no one could touch him. but then again xukun still wanted to live his life peacefully. xukun shuddered in fear when he thought about how the girls would react when they found out ziyi was no longer available for them, chaos would erupt and he didn't want to think about the outcome.

after a few minutes' walk, xukun finally arrived at a traditional-looking cafe made of bricks. this was actually one of his favorite places, he often came here alone or along with ziyi to grab some coffee before classes. xukun proceeded to push open the door, a bell rang announcing his arrival, he could already hear the chatter filling the small building. xukun glanced around searching for his team members and his eyes landed on a group of girls chatting animatedly on the corner of the room. xukun was about to look away when he realized there was zhangjing in between the girls. xukun stopped on his track, those are the people whom yanjun mentioned yesterday? xukun huffed, what did he expect from lin yanjun with his charms and flirtatious dimple-smile. yanjun could easily snached away everyone's girls and boys if he wanted to.

xukun's team originally only consisted of him, yanjun, and zhangjing. yanjun said he would bring some people from other classes to join them because they still needed around three people, but xukun didn't expect them to be all girls and all of them were unfamiliar faces to him. xukun sighed, he still couldn't see yanjun anywhere near that group. at least he was safe for now because yanjun didn't know he was 10 minutes late. xukun walked slowly toward the group, he could see one of the girls looked up from whatever she was looking at and her eyes met xukun's. he could see her eyes got widen and she whispered lowly to her friends who were sitting in front of her, she kept her eyes still on xukun. a few seconds later her friends turned around to look at xukun. they were outright scowling at him.

xukun slowed down his walk and stopped, what did he do wrong already? he suddenly felt nervous under their hawk-like scrutiny. xukun was about to bolt out from there when zhangjing finally looked up and waved wildly at him. the moment xukun was raising his hand to wave back at zhangjing, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. xukun could hear the girls muffled gasped as he turned around to face the intruder. xukun froze when he was greeted by wang ziyi's smiling face. 

"kunkun, you forgot your phone." ziyi outstretched his right hand which had xukun's phone in it. xukun still didn't move, he could feel the girls burning gazes on his back, he didn't dare to move an inch. wang ziyi, the sensitive man he was, sensed xukun's uneasiness, his brows furrowed and ziyi took a step forward, "are you okay?"

"uh, what?" xukun finally looked up with wide eyes, clearing his throat, "yes yes, im okay. thank you for bringing this." xukun took the phone from ziyi's hand and put it inside the front pocket of his jeans. xukun could see ziyi opened his mouth to say something but got interrupted by someone, none other than lin yanjun, who came rushing to their sides and draped his arms around both of their shoulders.

"hey, lovebirds!" yanjun half-shouted at them. not so loud lin yanjun, xukun wanted to slap this man so bad. "how are you--" yanjun suddenly stopped and his eyes lit up, a lopsided grin bloomed on his face, "oh my god, you guys finally go public?"

xukun scowled at yanjun, "we what?"

yanjun was wiggling his eyebrows as if motioning xukun to check on his hoodie. xukun suddenly felt a chill run down his spine, _no no no no_. xukun slowly peeked on the front of his hoodie then closed his eyes, cursing inwardly. xukun was wearing ziyi's b-boy team hoodie, the one with the word ZIYI written on it. now he knew the reason why the girls were looking at him so weirdly. xukun looked up to see ziyi's reaction but he was greeted by his cheeky smile. of course, he was enjoying this. ziyi always tried to coax up xukun to just let everyone know that they're together. now, when he finally got what he wanted, he wouldn't help xukun to get away from this easily.

"you look cute in it, you know." ziyi quipped up unhelpfully, he reached a hand to ruffle xukun's dark hair then patted it gently.

lin yanjun, who was still standing beside them throughout the ordeal, covering his mouth as if he was about to puke and muttered lowly under his breath, "you guys are so cheesy." then walked away to sit beside zhangjing. xukun pushed away ziyi's hand but then grabbed it instead, he dragged ziyi by the hand and walked out from the cafe to get some privacy. ziyi followed him dutifully.

"you said you wanted to keep our relationship secret but look at you proudly wearing a hoodie with my name on it on the open." said ziyi once they were outside, voice laced with mirth. he was enjoying xukun’s misery. xukun closed his eyes, let out a defeated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. he knew those girls inside were already spreading their dating news like a wildfire and tomorrow would definitely be a long day for him on campus. ziyi must have sensed xukun’s mood started spiraling down the drain because the next thing xukun could feel was ziyi's fingers rested on his nape then a soft kiss landed on his forehead. xukun felt his insides twist, his eyes fluttered open, staring straight into ziyi's warm eyes.

"hey," ziyi started, a soft and genuine smile tugging on his face, "you don't need to worry, kunkun." 

xukun emitted a sigh, "i just," he just what? xukun didn't really know what made him nervous like this. he knew he would just brush off the comments people throw at him and he also knew the girls would be tired of it sooner or later. maybe he was just overacting because he didn't expect to be exposed like this, by himself on that matter. xukun was absent-mindedly fiddling with his fingers.

a look of understanding flashed on ziyi's face, his free hand now caressing xukun's hair softly, "i know, i won't let anyone bother you, _and_ remember, you have no obligation to explain anything to anyone."

"i trust you, i just feel like a total bozo right now." xukun groaned in frustration, this wouldn't happen if he remembered to turn on his alarm last night and now xukun realized that he needed to start telling ziyi about his morning schedules so he wouldn't be late like this ever again.

"you look cute when you're frustrated like this." ziyi laughed, effectively making xukun pout, he slapped away ziyi's hand that was still comfortably sitting on his nape.

"i hate you."

"oh so now _you_ hate me, huh? should we talk about our divorce now? i've been considering it." ziyi was tapping his index finger on his chin, face serious like he was deeply absorbed in thought.

xukun couldn't muster any ire for him at the moment, he just let out a small giggle. "shut it out! i won't let you get away from me that easily you goofball." fuck it, xukun thought, he enveloped the elder's bigger frame with his arms and locked his fingers on ziyi's back. xukun could feel ziyi was slowly hugging him back, his smile got wider. 

"i love you." xukun muttered against ziyi's soft hoodie after a moment, it's warm. xukun couldn’t quite control the swell of affection he felt in his sternum.

"mm, what do you say? i can't hear you." xukun could hear a teasing tone in ziyi's voice.

xukun unwrapped his arms and stuck out his tongue at ziyi, "stop being an ass, i know you hear that."

ziyi let out a lopsided grin, he raised his hand to ruffle xukun's hair but xukun took a step back and stop ziyi with his hand, "stop making me look like a child, wang ziyi! aren't you going to go to the dance practice? just go already." xukun quickly changed the conversation and motioned ziyi to go with his hands.

ziyi raised both of his hands in surrender and chuckled, "okay, okay, im going. oh, and i will be late tonight so you don't need to wait for me."

xukun scrunched up his nose, "who said im going to wait for you? sleep sounds nicer than staying up late."

"oh, it is now? let's see what will happen if i find you still lazing around in front of the television." 

"don't worry, i won't," xukun waved his hands in ziyi's direction to shoo him away, "bye, bye!"

xukun saw ziyi shook his head but a small grin bloomed on his face, he turned back and walked away to the dance studio which was just across the street. there was a rush of cold air passed him, xukun shivered and pulled up his hood. he felt better now, at least the tension was slowly melting away from his body. he let out a small puff of breath, it's time to face the jealous hyenas who were most likely ready to pounce on him anytime soon. xukun wished he could pass this day unscratched. after mustering up some courage, he walked back into the cafe, a bell on the door rang as he got in.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciate!
> 
> cc: [zikunverse](https://curiouscat.qa/pascaluna)


End file.
